Undercover Cinderella
by keelykelly
Summary: She'd been an agent for as long as she could remember. Then she was given the biggest mission of her life. Her job was to protect him... not fall in love with him.
1. Prologue

Cold winds blew across the deserted streets, and dark clouds covered the moon as they brought their threat of rain, plunging the world into an inky blackness.

Two tall, dark figures stopped in front of a -long-since closed down store.

"Anyone follow you here?" the first one asked.

"No one." The seconds answered. Then he pulled a brown paper bag from his coat "Gimme the money."

"Just let me make sure you got the real thing." the first man growled.

Another figure, crouched in a dark corner watched as the man unrolled the bag and pulled out a small golden statue.

"It appears to be it."

"Give me my money." the other man demanded.

"Tell you what." both men froze as the person in the corner spoke "You both put your hands up and it'll all be good."

The two men looked around.

"Where are you?" the man with the statue barked.

"Look up." the person answered.

The two men immediately looked up and the person flew from the hiding spot and grabbed one of the guns off of the first man's belt.

"It's the FBI!" The man who had delivered the statue screamed.

"Why does everyone always think I'm with the FBI?"

"It's a girl!"

The agent blew her jet black bangs off from over her left eye "Duh." she motioned to to her black skirt "I would say that's pretty obvious." then she leapt into action. Five minutes later, the two men were sitting on the ground tied back to back.

"Thank you for this beautiful statue." She said as she picked up the paper bag "I will ensure it makes it to museum... again."

"No! I stole that fair and square!" The first man shouted.

The girl stopped and looked back at him "Uh-huh. Well. All's fair in love and war."

"What is that supposed to mean."

"I have no idea." She pushed a button on her wrist watch "I got 'em. Come pick them up."

"Good work, Jade. We'll be there in two minutes." the answer came.

Exactly two minutes later, a helicopter landed and the burglars were loaded.

Jade watched as the helicopter went back up into the air.

She pushed the mask that covered the bottom part of her face down and turned to get her skateboard when someone called her name from above her head.

"Hey Jade! Grab on!" A long rope ladder fell from the chopper.

Jade smiled, then ran and jumped onto the ladder.

The helicopter ascended into the air, then started heading back for headquarters.

Jade smiled as she watched the city pass. The wind whipped around her face as she hung onto the ladder. This was her life. And She loved it.

**(This story is _kinda _going to be like a Cinderella. Just let it get further into the story before you judge harshly. Okay? Thanks! Laterz!)**


	2. Introduction

When the chopper arrived at the agency headquarters, Jade jumped off of the ladder to the roof so they could land without having to worry about her. Not that they would, but it was a nice thought.

"Another successful mission accomplished." The director, Mr. Fredrick Ian Cognito, said

"Thank you, Sir." Jade said.

"We trained you well." Mr. Cognito said as he followed Jade inside "All these years of training, raising and..."

"Watching me grow." Jade took over "It's such a relief to know that all that hard work has paid off to create a successful agent. Blah blah blah." she rolled her eyes "I think I hear that speech enough, Sir. I know you trained me well, you don't need to remind me."

"Fine." The director crossed his arms "Good night, Jade. We will talk more in the morning."

Jade walked into her room then looked back at the man and smiled "Don't go Incognito on me now."

He rolled his eyes "Stop that." then he turned around and stomped off.

Jade laughed then closed her door.

Fredrick Cognito was in his early sixties, kind of heavy set and had an affection span the size of a flea.

Jade pulled her curly black hair out of it's tight bun and let it fall over her shoulders. Her hair went six inches past her shoulder blades, and her eyes were lavender.

When she was just a few days old, she had been left on the streets of London. One of the Agents had found her and taken her back. The entire agency, excluding Cognito, had rather liked the thought of having a child around. At the age of three, she had began to show promise as an Agent, so they began training her. Her first mission was completed at the age of five. That was fifteen years ago. Now, she was one of the best, and youngest, agents on the force. And the only one who actually _lived _at the base.

She quickly changed out of her black outfit into something a bit more comfortable, then crawled into bed.

Knowing Cognito, he'd have another mission for her in the morning. He seemed to like handing her one mission after the other. Most agents couldn't handle it. But she didn't mind. She was an Agent... and only an agent.

"**I have a **new assignment for you." Cognito announced the next morning.

"I assumed as much." Jade responded, grabbing a muffin from a breakfast tray that someone was carrying to the lunch room.

"You shouldn't assume." Cognito said, sending the girl a pointed glance. Then he continued walking down an aisle between multiple small cubicle offices.

Jade shrugged "I've completed nearly two thousand missions in the past fifteen years. I think I know when another one is coming." she smiled slightly "The evidence is overwhelming."

"Well, this one is going to be the biggest case you've ever been put in charge of. Several other agencies already have _multiple _agents on the job."

"Okay." Jade tossed her muffin wrapper over one of the cubicle walls where it landed in a small trash can "If there's already _multiple _agents, why put in another one?"

"Because! We can't trust everyone to get the job done!" The Director huffed "And besides, we must stay at the top!"

Jade shook her head. Everything was a competition. Get there before anyone else does. Bring all the fame and money to the S.S.H.T.O (Secret Services of Highly Trained Officials). Jade always thought it'd be nice to work _with _the others and not charge to help. But, who was she to say what was what?

"What's the mission and who's the subject?"

Cognito walked into his office and pulled a folder from his file cabinet then tossed it open on his desk "Prince Henry James Howard Ju..."

"Yeah." Jade interrupted "How about we move on with the briefing _before _he's killed because we spent all weekend saying his name?" she laughed slightly at the annoyed look her boss sent her.

"In one week from tomorrow, Prince Henry is going to be crowned king. But, it appears that someone... several someones is out to get him. He's the only heir there is to the throne. If something happens to him, then the kingdom is without and will have to find someone else."

Jade nodded slowly "So then whoever managed to get rid of him would have a chance."

"Exactly."

"Makes sense." Jade sat down in the chair opposite of the director "What makes the kingdom so important?"

"It's one of the wealthiest kingdoms in the world." Cognito leaned forward on his desk "Anyone who even managed to take a _small _profit from it's treasury would be _very _rich."

"Okay." Jade leaned back in her seat "This sounds like a job for security. Why are you talking to me?"

"Because, Jade." The man answered slowly "You can speak over thirty different languages, are highly trained in Karate, taekwondo, Judo, Kung Fu, Muay Thai, and kickboxing... and perform all of them in high heels."

One of Jade's eyebrows quirked "And... what does that have to do with anything?"

"Jade, you're going undercover."

"As what? A Kung Fu fighting Kangaroo in high heels?"

"No. As a girl."

"But I am a girl!"

Cognito shook his head "In the next week, there is going to be three balls thrown for the Prince. You will go as a guest and keep an eye on him. If anyone, even a girl, tries to lead him off, you call us immediately. We have no idea who's working for the enemy. It could be anyone."

Jade nodded "So I'm going undercover as a pampered pretty to a prince's pageant?"

"Figuratively speaking, yes." Cognito stood from his seat "But here's the part that's going to be hard. You can _not _blow your cover that you're an agent."

"Ye-ah."

"So, if trouble does come up, you beep us and let us handle it. We'll always be nearby."

Jade looked at the director confused "So what did me being able to fight in high heels have to do with anything?"

"It's as an extra precaution. Just in case." he looked sternly down at the girl "Unless it's an _absolute emergency_ you are in no way to act as an agent. You are a damsel in distress."

"Got it." Jade answered slowly "When's the first ball?"

"The day after tomorrow."

She laughed slightly as she stood "Sir, in all your preparing, you over looked one detail."

Cognito sat down and looked up at her "What is that?"

Jade placed her hands on the desk and looked the man square in the face "I can't dance."

**(Sorry about the dull chapter folkz. This was mainly an introduction. Next chapter... the fun begins! And yes, it is set in modern times. Laterz! Oh, yeah. I need a name for the Kingdom that the Prince is in. I would prefer it to be made up. :) Any ideas? Thanks for your help!)**


	3. Preparations for the first ball

**(Sorry for the _ultra _long delay folkz! But my laptop battery _and _charger decided to die. :P So, my computer was out of commission for a little bit. Here's the next chapter!)**

Right after lunch, Jade was taken to a large room where a dance instructor was waiting.

"It is the strangest sensation to be blindfolded and taken somewhere." the man said.

Jade smiled "I'm sure."

Till Dinner, Jade was led through different dances. Both she and the instructor were glad that she caught on fast.

But it was next day when the 'torture' really began.

She was fitted for a ballgown, then they got to work on her hair.

The hairdresser, which also happened to be an Agent, ran a brush through Jade's hair, then a straightener.

"Jade, you're hair will not straighten!" She exclaimed.

"Why does my hair need to be straight?" Jade asked.

"Cognito's orders." the agent answered. Then she applied hair gel, and more hair gel, and more hair gel till the curls finally straightened out.

Jade sighed "I'll make sure I don't look down. Or my hair will stick straight out as stiff as it is now."

"Don't worry. I get it soft." The lady said, then she set to work all over again, separating the stiff strange and keeping them straight.

Straightened, Jade's hair went to the middle of her back.

"There." The Agent said "Pretty as a princess. Now, for makeup."

"Makeup!?" Jade jumped from her seat "Is it really necessary?"

"Yes! Jade, sit down!"

The girl sighed, then resumed her seat. She had _never _worn make up before! NEVER!

Fifteen minutes later, the foundation to the lipstick and eyeshadow had been applied.

"Beautiful."

Cognito walked into the room "Good work Agent Jones. She's almost ready for the ball tonight." he motioned towards the doorway "Your dress is waiting."

"Can I move in it?" Jade asked slowly.

"You can dance in it." Cognito answered, then he led the way down the hall "Come out when you're done."

It took Jade twenty minutes to get into the dress and button all the buttons.

The dress was a pale purple with light pink transparent sleeves and light pink tulle draping over the sides. A wide pink ribbon was wrapped around the middle and tied in the front. It's two long ends hung down towards the hem of the dress.

Her shoes were light purple T-strap sandals.

She stared at her reflection. She did _not _look like an Agent. But that was point, right?

Agent Jones came in and began to mess with her hair again. A few minutes later, her hair was fixed into a low chignon, and a pearl and purple diamond headband was on her crown.

"Aw." Agent Jones sighed "Our little Jade is grown up." she laughed slightly as she turned the girl to face her "Don't forget. You're not an Agent. And, don't let those fancy dudes get to ya."

Jade laughed "There's not a man alive that would fit into my world."

"Atta girl." Jones smiled then left the room, letting Cognito know Jade was ready.

"Yes. It is a worthy disguise." the director said "Here is your invitation."

"Okay." Jade took the piece of paper "What does Prince Henry look like?"

"He'd got brown hair." Cognito answered "That's all I can tell you. Just look for the guy with the crown that surrounded by giggling girls."

"Got it."

"We'll page you when it's time to leave."

"Okay."

"Alright." The man handed her a clear earpiece "This is so we can stay in contact. We can hear everything you say and what anyone says to you." he then handed her a pair of clip on earrings that were small purple diamonds and a bracelet to match. "And these have inserted cameras. When you locate the prince, snap his picture, along with anyone who acts or looks suspicious." he pointed to the larger purple gem on her bracelet "That has a button on it that makes the camera snap the pictures."

Jade nodded as she put on the jewelry "The flash is off, right?"

Cognito just sent her a frown "One more." he handed her a necklace.

"What does this do?" she asked, snapping it around her neck.

"Nothing. Just makes you look better."

Jade rolled her eyes "Alright. I'm ready."

Cognito gave a short nod "Don't forget."

"Find prince, snap picture, follow everywhere, be a girl." She smiled "Got it."

He shook his head "And be serious."

"What fun would that be?" Jade laughed at the scowl the director sent her "Sir, I know. This is serious."

"The chopper is waiting." Cognito said, turning on his heels.

Jade followed him outside to where the helicopter was hoovering. She put a hand on top of her hair and smirked "There's so much hairspray, even the chopper can't move it." then she quickly climbed in.

"Don't let us down!" Cognito shouted.

Jade smiled "Have I ever?" then the helicopter rose into the air and headed for their destination.

The director shook his head "You'd better not."

**Jade watched as **the scenery passed. About thirty minutes later, a _huge _castle came into view.

"What I would give to investigate _that _place." She mumbled.

The pilot, Agent Hodges laughed "I'm sure you'd love too. You ready to jump?"

Jade glanced back at him "You're kidding."

He simply raised an eyebrow.

"You're not kidding." she picked up part of her skirt "Skydive? In this dress?"

Hodges shrugged "Mr. Fred's orders."

Jade shook her head "He's crazy."

Cognito _hated _being called Fred. So, the Agents called him that when he wasn't around.

Jade got up from her seat and grabbed a parachute pack that was behind her and slid her arms through it.

"Try to land a bit of a distance!" Hodges called as Jade opened the side door.

"What? You think the Prince will find a parachuting Ball-goer strange?" Jade teased. She looked down towards the ground "See you later Hodges!" she went to jump, then stopped "Oh, by the way. I have an earpiece on me." she flashed the Pilot a smile "Mr. Cognito heard you call him Fred." then she grabbed a large purse off of the floor and jumped.

Thankfully, she didn't have any problems with the dress as she floated towards the ground. As soon as she landed, she shrugged out of the parachute "Hodges." she said into her watch "When do I leave?"

"Cognito will page you." Hodges answered "And the chopper will not be able to pick you up at the castle."

Jade shook her head "I know. Where's my board?"

"Coming."

She looked up and watched as a smaller white parachute floated towards her, her skateboard hooked to it "Where do I meet you?"

"Fifteen miles south. An abandoned farm's back field."

'Got it. Later." she turned off her walkie-talkie and smoothed out her skirt "Now to make sure this gear works." she faced a tree and pressed the button on her watch "3... 2... 1... and cue!"

"Jade! What's with the picture?" Cognito's voice boomed into her ear.

With a cringe, she turned down the volume "Just making sure it worked, Sir. Standard procedure."

Cognito grunted "Get inside."

"I'm going." Jade laughed softly as she picked her skateboard up off the ground. When she got closer to the castle, she stashed the board and the purse inside a bush, smoothed out her dress then walked in.

Her eyes widened as she entered the ballroom.

The room was round with a small balcony going around the sides about ten feet above the floor. Beneath the balcony was several arched doorways which led to several windows and four sets of French doors which led to different gardens of the Palace. Everything was trimmed in gold, the windows, the doors and even the base boards was gold. The floor was a very light blue marble that went perfectly with the pure white walls and gold trims.

A large golden chandelier hung in the center of the ceiling, over a hundred lights shone off of the thousands of clear gems that created a bit of a rainbow display on the floor. Several other ceiling lights helped light the ginormous room. There were also Candelabras in between the arched doorways giving off extra light.

Thousands of people dressed in puffy, sparkling gowns and tuxedos mingled around the room. Some dancing, others mingling.

Jewelry and hair accessories glistened in the light and the smell of perfume was heavy in the air. Every different kind from floral to fruity.

Soft music from a large orchestra on a small platform off to one side played different classics from Beethoven, Bach, and several other famous composers.

Off to another side sat several buffet tables, mainly consisting of fruits and deserts and some drinks like Soda, water and such.

Waiters walked around offering people fruit punch and small tea cakes.

"I'm in." she whispered.

"What's the status?" Cognito answered.

"Um..." she looked around then smiled "It smells like someone robbed a flower shop then went on vacation to Hawaii."

Cognito groaned in aggravation "Jade!"

"Okay okay." she ventured further into the room, snapping pictures of everything. She spotted one man leaning against a wall in a black suit with it's collar turned up to his chin, white gloves and sunglasses "Hey look. It's an Agent from the FBI."

"What?" Cognito asked "How do you know?"

"Because, he's not smiling." She smirked as her director groaned again "Just watch... uh... listen." she walked over behind the man "You're with the FBI." she said in a sing-song voice with an English accent, then she quickly dodged out of sight.

The agent spun around "Who said that?" then he spoke into a speaker that was pinned to his jacket "My cover has been blown." then he ran from the room.

"Jade!"

The girl cringed. "Sorry. I won't do it again." she turned to face another person that kept looking around then pulling out her cellphone to type something in.

Jade snapped a picture of the person with her camera-earrings "There's another agent." then she snapped another picture "And there's someone up to no good."

The person was acting nonchalant but had a strange smile on his face.

"Alright." Cognito said "Now, try and find the prince."  
"I don't think he's here yet." Jade answered "There's no giggling girls. But, I'll keep my eyes open." her gaze landed on the buffet tables and she slowly made her way over to the place.

She picked a strawberry off of a platter and bit off the fruit then tossed it's leaves into a nearby trashcan.

"Was it good?" Someone asked behind her.

She spun around, keeping herself from bringing her fists up in as a natural reaction.

Standing behind her was a tall young man with dark brown hair and aqua blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue tuxedo with six gold buttons in two straight rows down the jacket. There was also a gold button on each of the sleeve cuffs. His skin tone was light, and Jade couldn't help but think he'd look better with blond hair instead of brown. But she quickly pushed that thought from her mind.

"Uh..." she thought a second. What had he asked. Oh, yeah. "Yes. The berry was very good, thank you."

He smiled "Good. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I just got here, so I don't know yet." she clasped her hands behind her back "You?"

He shrugged "It's okay. I just wish they'd add a steak to the free buffet."

Jade laughed "Typical."

He smiled "What's you're name?"

"I'm..." she was cut off by Cognito's voice.

"Hannah. You're name is Hannah!"

She let out a huff of air "My name is Hannah."

"Hannah." he nodded "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you are..." She watched as his face slightly reddened.

"My name is Henry." He said, keeping his voice low.

Her eyebrows rose "As in, Prince Henry?"

He nodded "Yep. That's me."

**(Yay! Prince Henry in the House! Okay, I'm done. Anyhoo... thank you everyone for your reviews on this story thus far. And Very-Excited-Guest who reviewed twelve times in a row ;) I would try and update everyday, but I don't have internet everyday. I only have access to the internet once or twice a week, so... But I'm glad you're enthusiastic about my story :) I'd also like to thank Merlin for the time spent on the long review you left me. It was definitely encouraging and motivating. As well as you other reviewers who have faithfully been reviewing on _all _my stories, both Barbie and Cinderella. You really encourage me to keep writing. You even help me keep writing my Non-Fanfict story :) Next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it posted. And I promise... ACTION COMES SOON! Laterz everybodiez! PS. Could you sweet people do a favor for me? Tilly0006 is a beginner writer and is getting discouraged because no one will review on her stories. If you would visit that story and not be too critique, I'd appreciate it. Thanks!)**


	4. Attempt to attack

Jade stared at him "What... Where's your crown?"

He smiled shyly "I don't really like to wear it. It attracts too much attention."

She smiled and nodded "So I see."

His face lit up at her natural response. There was a girl who was acting normal! And she knew he was the prince now! Generally, that turned on the blinking switch. But, she simply turned away picked up another strawberry.

"Um... Hannah?"

"Hmm?" she laughed slightly as she swallowed the berry "Sorry. Yes?"

"Would you like to dance with me?"

She stared at him "Uh..."

"Yes." Cognito said "That's a good way to keep an eye on him. And don't forget a picture!"

Jade smiled as she nonchalantly pushed the button on her bracelet "I would love to."

Henry took her hand and led her out to the dance floor.

The dance turned out to be quite interesting. He wasn't much of a dancer, and neither was she.

They kept laughing as they constantly tried to avoid each others toes.

"Wow." He said as they attempted to follow the other dancers "I do not dance good. I did not know that about myself."

Jade laughed "Same here."

Henry smiled "So... how did you hear about the ball?"

"Uh..." Jade thought quickly "My Aunt got an invitation and gave it to me."

"Oh. And who is your aunt?"

"No one in particular."

"I see."

They danced quietly for a few moments, finally falling in step with each other. Although not quite with the others.

Just then, Cognito spoke into her ear "Time to go. Now."

"I have to go." Jade smiled "It was nice meeting you, Your Highness."

"Please, call me Henry." he looked down at his shoes nervously "Do.. you really have to go?"

"I'm afraid so." thus saying, she spun around and ran out one of the side doors.

Henry stared after her "I hope I see you again."

Jade grabbed her board and bag from the bush and started down the road. When she was about five miles away, something inside started gritting at her "Hey," she said into her head piece "Um... are you sure it was okay to leave?"

"Yes." Cognito answered.

"I don't know." she looked back towards the castle "I have a strange feeling that something isn't quite right."

"Jade. Everything is fine. Now get to the chopper! Jade? Jade!"

Jade gritted her teeth "Sorry Cognito. But something is definitely wrong." she flipped off the earpiece right before the man shouted her name again. She ran into a nearby convenient store that was still open and into the bathroom. She pulled her agent attire out of the bag and quickly changed. Then she stuffed the ballgown into the purse and out the door.

The person sitting behind the desk reading the newspaper didn't even seem to notice.

She jumped on her skateboard and kicked it down the road, back towards the castle.

She could only imagine how furious the director would be when she got back, but she _had _to get to the castle. She pulled a hood up over her head, then pulled her mask up over the bottom part of her face and pulled on her black fingerless gloves.

The castle came into view just ahead. She was hoping she was wrong. But she had a deep feeling she wasn't.

**Henry was talking **to some of the other guests when the power suddenly went out. He immediately felt himself tense. When the power came back on, it was dimmer than before, and a group of seven men with black ski masks on were in the room.

"Prince Henry!" The leader barked "Come peacefully and no one _else _will get hurt."

Henry didn't move as he stared at the person. He knew why they were there, and it wasn't the first time someone had attempted to kill him _"Where's all the agents that are supposed to be here?" _he thought _"Unless these guys have them all tied up."_

"We're waiting." the leader of the group growled "Come with us."

Just then, a figure clothed in complete black dropped to the floor between Henry and the assassins.

Henry stared in shock. It was a girl!

"I don't think so." She said, dropping into a fighting position.

She noticed the leader frown. Then, without saying a word, he snapped his fingers and pointed towards the agent. The other six immediately ran forwards.

Jade jumped out of her pose and flipped forward, instantly knocking two of the men away.

Two others leapt forward and grabbed her arms, but she simply twisted her arms around, grasped their wrists then cut a back flip, landing them on their backs.

The guests in the ballroom stood in shock as the girl swiftly and professionally fought the men.

One ran up behind the girl and grabbed her arms, pinning them behind her back.

Jade glanced back at him, her lavender eyes flashing "Bad choice." her left foot came up off the ground, then rammed back down on his instep. Then, she picked her feet up completely off the floor and ducked into a roll position. The man hit the floor and Jade quickly jumped back to her feet. She spun around and jumped, her foot catching on guy across the jaw. Then her hand went to the floor and flipped over to stand in front of the prince, completely ready for anything.

The leader groaned in frustration "Let's go!" he shouted in a deep voice.

The other six men, five of which had to pick themselves up off the ground, ran from the room, their leader right behind them.

Jade straightened up and her hands dropped to her sides as the men retreated _"Well, this just got one hundred percent more interesting." _she thought _"Now I know I have to keep an eye out. Those guys were serious!"_

"Thank you." Henry said stepping forward "I think it's safe to say you saved my life."

Jade slowly turned around, being sure to keep her gaze on the floor. She did a small bow then nodded slightly. Without waiting for him to say anything else, she spun around and ran for the exit.

"Wait!" Henry called "What's your..." he watched as she disappeared through a doorway "Name?" he shook his head "Well... so much for finding out the name of my rescuer."

"Your Highness." The Grand Duke said as he stepped up to the prince "Shall I call the ball to an end?"

Henry listened as a large clock alerted them of midnight and nodded "Yes. I'm ready to retire." _"Way ready."_

**When Jade reached **the helicopter, she quickly climbed in "Head for home." she said to Hodges "Quickly!"

They were about halfway to the base when Agent Hodges' phone rang "Hello?" a second later he cringed and held the phone out to Jade "It's for you."

Jade stared at the phone "Can you tell him I jumped from the chopper and landed in a volcano?"

"'Fraid not." He stuck the phone in her hand "You _are _the one who disobeyed his orders... again."

Jade pursed her lip "Ooookaaaay."

She had a slight habit of not _completely _following orders. She had learned a long time ago that when she was on a mission to follow her instincts... even when it meant not following Cognito. And one thing that the Director hates worse than being called Fred is for someone to go against his orders.

Jade slowly raised the phone to her ear "Hello?" she immediately jerked it away.

"JADE!" Cognito's voice echoed inside of the vehicle "HOW DARE YOU GO AGAINST MY ORDERS? I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!"

"I thought you knew me better than that." Jade said with a slight smile, then she cringed as his voice exploded again.

"WHEN WILL YOU LEARN! I TELL YOU TO DO THINGS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!"

"Sir, as it turns out, there was an attack after I left. There were no agents anywhere." Jade said sternly "The Prince was completely unguarded. If I hadn't gone back he would have been gone."

Hodges chuckled quietly. Jade was the only person who dared to talk back to Fredrick Cognito.

"I don't care if Charles Dickens came back from the dead!" Cognito shouted "You are to obey my orders! You are part of an agency! Not a solo career."

Jade sighed and started mouthing his speech:

"You along with all the other agents make up a whole. And to keep that whole from turning into a hole you must listen to the director!"

Hodges was now trying desperately not to laugh as Jade mimicked the director dramatically.

"You are to follow my orders despite you inner feelings." Cognito continued "I know what's best. And... Jade! Stop mimicking me!"

The girl slightly sighed as she pushed her bangs behind her left ear "I'm sorry, Sir. It's just... There were supposed to protection in the room and there wasn't. What happened to the other agents. They were everywhere when I left, but when I went back they were all gone."

Cognito was silent for a long moment, then he let out an audible sigh "We'll work on finding out. Just, get back to the base."

"We're about to fly over it right now, Sir." Jade answered, then she hung up the phone "Think I'm grounded?"

Hodges laughed "If there was any way to lock you in your room. But it's impossible to keep you in an army prison cell."

Jade smiled "Well, I think I'm in for an earful."

"Ya think?" Hodges gently sat the helicopter down on the landing pad "There's a reason us other agents don't generally talk back or disobey his orders."

"Oh well." Jade tossed his phone to him then leapt from the chopper "Later!" she ran through the door and was instantly met with a very loud:

"AGENT MARYLYNN JOSEPHINE MONTEZ!"

She paused momentarily to removed the earrings and earpiece before she continued.

Okay, there were some perks to being found by an agent as a baby. No one thinks up a full name for you. So, when you're in trouble, the director only has one name to scream at you. Not four. She slid off her jacket and tossed it to Agent Jones who was walking bye.

Then she went and stood by the office door, quietly humming to herself.

A few minutes later, Agent Montez came out of the room. She was in her mid thirties, and a newer agent.

"What happened?" Jade asked.

Montez shrugged "I... accidentally turned on the sprinkler system for the entire building."

"Way to go." Jade laughed as she gave the lady a high-five.

"What are you here for?"

The girl shrugged "What am I ever here for?"

Montez nodded "Ah. Not following orders or talking back?"

"Both!" Jade flashed a smile then entered the office "Hello, Sir." she said as she took her seat.

Cognito frowned. But then again, he never smiled so...

"Jade, do you know why I called you in here?" he asked, his hands folded beneath his chin.

"Wishful thinking would say to congratulate me on a job well done of protecting the prince from an unexpected attack." Jade answered "But past history would say... it's because I went against your orders."

Cognito sighed "Jade. You have got to stop doing this. You need to take responsibility."

"I did." Jade answered flatly "The prince is my responsibility. I saved his life from a gang of assassinations _as _was my job." she shook her head "And I _have _to know. Where were the other agents? Even ours weren't there."

Cognito shook his head "I do not know. They all... disappeared."

Jade's eyebrows shot up and she pushed her bangs out of her face "What!?"

"I didn't discover that till right before you showed up. I tried to page them and track them. They're nowhere."

Jade fell silent then she pointed to the Director's laptop "May I?"

"Go ahead."

Jade turned the computer around and swiftly began typing.

A few other agents came into the room to watch.

A vary of codes began to pop up on the screen. Jade cocked her head as she stared at them "Their trackers were removed and crushed one hundred feet west of the castle at... eleven thirty." she looked up at Cognito "The agents were attacked two minutes after I left."

The director rubbed his forehead "We will begin search for them immediately. But you, Jade. Keep an eye on the prince."

"Yes, Sir."

He stood up from his desk "Go to the town tomorrow. Talk to the people and learn from them what you can. And hopefully, by the next ball the prince wouldn't have disappeared."

Jade nodded "Yes, Sir." she stood from her seat "Good night, Sir." she walked down the hall, down a flight of steps, through another hall, around a corner and into her room.

She sat on her bed and rubbed her arms where the two guys had grabbed them right before she flipped 'em. That was one reason she always wore long sleeved. They can grab your arm, but they can't get a grip on it.

She pulled out the massive amounts of bobby pins that were holding her hair in the fancy up-do then flopped back on her mattress.

She stared at the ceiling for a long moment.

She wasn't just going to have to keep the prince safe, she was going to have to _catch _them so they'd tell where the other agents were.

She rolled over onto her stomach as the thought of Prince Henry entered her mind. Funny, seemingly sweet, tall and _really _handsome.

Jade groaned as she pushed herself off her bed "Thought from mind. Thought from mind." she put her hand on top of her head and felt the extremely still hair. Her bangs had been the only thing not murdered in hairspray "Alright. Evil solution being removed from my hair."

"**I thought you **got rid of all of the Agents."

"I thought we did too, Sir." The leader of the attack said "I don't know where that one came from."

"I was there." The man, known as Double-A, shook his head "That Agent was good. Your job is to get her out of the way. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir. But... we only saw her eyes. We have no idea what she looks like."

Double-A chuckled as he opened a briefcase that was sitting beside him and pulled out a picture of a girl with black hair and lavender eyes "This is Agent Jade of the T.S.M. Find her. Destroy her. She's the only one who can stop us."

"Yes, Sir."

**(Okay, I'm not very good at writing fighting scenes. Actually, I stink. But I'm trying. I hope you liked this chapter! The heat is _on! _Laterz!)**


	5. A Day at the palace

**Jade stepped into** the town and smiled. There were kids running around playing, people standing here and there talking and what-not.

It was apparent that everyone around knew each other and were at least friendly.

Well... most of them. There were a few men standing around arguing, but me have a tendency to do that when they're bored.

There were several stores lining the main street, either made from wood or brick and all in immaculate shape. Most had a plant of some sort out front for decoration.

The jewelry and clothing stores had colorful eye-catching displays in their windows. It was pretty obvious pretty fast that someone took _very _good care of the people.

Jade adjusted her royal purple hoodie as she walked.

Another thing she had learned a long time ago, if you put a colorful hoodie or sweater over top of your outfit, people didn't tend to notice that you were wearing a black shirt and skirt, thus kept suspicion away.

She smiled as she stopped for a troupe of boys playing cops and robbers who ran across the street.

For all the people, there weren't many cars.

"Mornin' Miss." Someone waved.

Jade waved back then continued walking "Alright. Info..." she spotted a bakery and shrugged "Hm. It's been a while since I had a Cinnamon Roll. Might as well." then she hurried into the shop.

"Hello. Ma'am." The man behind the counter greeted "What can I get for you today?"

"How about a Cinnamon Roll. They smell wonderful."

The man nodded "Comin' right up! I don't recollect ever seeing you around here."

"_Perfect." _Jade thought, then she said "No. I just got here. It seems like a nice place."

"Oh, It is." The Baker nodded "Thanks to that Prince of ours. He's a great young man."

"Yeah, I heard about him, but I don't know much." She said nonchalantly "I take it he's nice."

"Yes Ma'am! Prince Henry is fair and helpful. Too bad some people are tryin' to get rid of him."

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"Well," The baker took a deep breath "This was a right peaceful place til the Prince finally got old enough to be crowned. Well, when the word first got out, a stranger came into town and started asking questions about our ruler and the finances. Well, naturally that's some things people want to know if they're going to move someplace. So I answered all their questions."

Jade nodded slowly "Then what?"

"Well, that evening, the castle was attacked. But apparently, Prince Henry is one smart pickle."

Jade quickly swallowed a laugh but kept her attention fully on the man.

"When that group attacked, there was an Agent waiting for 'em." The man nodded emphatically "Yes Siree. All eight of 'em didn't get three feet inside before they were runnin'."

"Wait. You said 'An' agent?" Jade asked "As in One?"

"Mm-hm. That boy kicked 'em right out the door!"

"Why weren't they arrested?"

"Well, they ran."

Jade was quiet for a moment "Did... you say eight?"

"Yes I did." The baker seemed to remember the cinnamon roll and quickly went to get one.

"_Eight?" _Jade leaned against the counter and frowned _"There was only seven at the ball last night. Where was the other?"_

"Here you are Ma'am." The baker said, handing her a brown paper bag "Since you're new here, it's on the house."

"Thanks." Jade took the bag then turned to leave "Oh... uh, the agent that the Prince hired. Where was he from?"

"Well, he's one of our own, named Spear Knight." The man answered "But he disappeared a couple of weeks ago."

"Spear Knight. Thanks." Then she walked out the door "Spear Knight. I'll have to look him up. He may be with the rest of the agents." she quickly ate her roll and tossed the bag into a trashcan. She stopped every now and then to talk to some people, but no one had more information than what the baker had already given her.

"Jade." Some one said.

The girl looked around then sighed "Where's the speaker?"

"In your left pocket."

She pulled out the small earpiece, turned it down then stuck it in her ear "Yes, Cognito?"

"Put on the earrings and take some pictures."

"I didn't bring them."

"They're in your right pocket."

Jade reached into her right pocket then quickly clipped on the earrings and put on the bracelet "Have I mentioned that the earrings don't exactly go with my outfit?"

"Jade!"

"Sir?" she shook her head and smiled, then snapped a few pictures while she updated him "And, that's what the baker told me."

"Well, the people might be a little careful in talking to a stranger. Try the children."

"The children. Right." Jade looked around and saw a group of five boys between the ages of twelve and fifteen skateboarding in a skatepark "Eh, that'll work."

When she got closer, she saw a girl about nine years old leaning against a tree. Her brown hair was pulled back in a straight braid that hung about halfway down her back.

"Hi." Jade said as she stepped up to her "How are you?"

The girl shrugged "Fine, I guess." she crossed her arms "Brothers."

Jade chuckled "Boys have a tendency to be annoying." she heard Cognito groan in her ear "What did the boys do?"

"They won't let me play." The girl answered "My brother's the 'leader' of their club and claims girls can't skateboard."

Jade quirked an eyebrow "Really?"

"Jade." Cognito's warning voice said into her ear "Don't you dare."

"Girls can ride skateboards just fine." Jade said "I ride a skateboard everyday."

The girl looked up at her wide eyed "Really?"

"Mm-hm."

"Jade. Focus!" Cognito barked.

"My name's Emily." The girls said, then she turned to the boys "Hey! Joey! Girls can ride skateboards!"

A boy who appeared to be the oldest and around fifteen stopped and looked at her "Emily! Girls don't ride!"  
"But she does!" Emily pointed to Jade "And she's a girl!"

Joey rode over to the two girls and hopped off his board "You ride?" he asked unbelieving.

"For most of my life." Jade answered, then she smiled "Tell you what. I'll have a little competition with you. If you win, I'll admit that girls aren't supposed to ride skateboards. If I win, you teach Emily."

Joey shrugged and grinned smugly "It's a deal."

"Jade." Cognito growled "When you get back to the base, you are in so much trouble!"

"_Nothing new there." _Jade thought "Well, Joey. Hand me a board."

**Henry walked down **the main street of town, waving to the people as he went.

They were used to seeing the Prince out an about. He'd been touring the town since he was a toddler with his parents.

"Good morning, Sire." A shop owner bowed "Good to see ya."

Henry smiled and nodded "You too."

"Should you be out today? I mean, after what happened last night."

"Well..." The Prince thought for a moment "I think I'd rather be out here with all of you than alone in the castle."

"Agreed, Sire." the man nodded "Agreed."

Henry sent him one last wave then continued walking.

A bunch of shouting and cheering caught his attention off to the right. A group of boys and young girl and an older girl were watching another pull tricks on his skateboard.

Henry smiled and slowly walked towards the skate park.

The older girl's hair was jet black and curly, hanging just below her shoulders from it's ponytail.

"_I think that's... Hannah." _He thought, his smile slightly widening.

The boy, known as Joey, completed his tricks on the ramps then slid to a stop by the group.

"Way to go, Joey!" The boys shouted " No one can beat that!"

"Well," Joey said "Can you top it? I'm the skate king."

Henry watched as Jade stepped forward and took the board "If you insist."

"She skateboards?" Henry walked closer. Now _this_ he had to see.

Jade stepped onto the board and immediately started doing stunts.

One of the boy's hands when to his head so fast. He knock his baseball cap off.

Jade used everything in the park. The rails the benches, and then she hit the ramps.

Henry's eyes grew as he watched her do everything, including going down the ramp on her hands, then switching back to her feet in just enough time to pull an awesome aerial trick.

"Now _that _is a girl."

Jade stepped off of the skateboard then brought her foot down hard on one end, sending the board flying through the air. Then it landed leaning against a tree "So...?"

Joey nodded his eyes wide "I'll teach Emily to skateboard."

Jade chuckled "Atta boy."

"That was awesome!" Emily squealed "You were like swoosh and swish! And boom!"

"I think I avoided the boom." Jade laughed "See ya later." she suddenly jumped as a voice not to far away spoke.

"That was amazing, Miss Hannah."

"Prince Henry?" Jade gasped "Who- what-when- where did you come from? Why are you out in town?"

"I always come out to town." Henry laughed "And today, I was the most amazing thing. My dance partner... skateboarding."

Jade could feel her cheeks getting red. Why was she blushing? She shook off the thought and managed a smile "Well... Hi."

"Hello." The prince was quiet for a moment "Would you like to come back to the palace with me? Take a tour?"  
"Really? Uh..." Jade started to shake her head "I don't think..."

"Go." Cognito snapped in her ear "And get lots of pictures."

The girl immediately flashed a smile "I'd love to."

"Good." Henry turned to lead the way _"What are you doing?" _He asked himself _"You're not supposed to let anyone in the castle! But..." _he groaned slightly. What was it about this girl that kept him intrigued?

"Everything alright?" Jade asked.

"Hm. Oh, yes, Fine." he answered quickly "Just thinking."

"Jade." Cognio said "Ask him..."

Jade quickly switched off her earpiece. She didn't exactly feel like listening to the Director all day. She walked a little slower so she was a bit behind the prince, then pushed a button on her belt that caused the hem of her skirt of fall, making her skirt go down to her ankles instead of to the middle of her calf. She glanced at Henry to make she he wasn't looking at her, then she quickly popped open her watch and hit a button that made her boots fold down and the heel go in till they looked like a pair of pumps.

Then, she pulled a bobby pin out of her pocket and pinned her bangs off to the side of her head.

She smiled as she ran a little to catch up. Now... nothing about her outfit looked fight worthy.

"Here we are." Henry announced, not noticing the change "It's pretty big."

"It's a castle, it's supposed to be." Jade said as she stepped. In the sunlight, the place looked even more huge and glorious than just in the ceiling light light.

Henry led her around showing her the dining room and the kitchen. The music room. The drawing room. Everything.

Jade had to keep reminding herself to snap pictures as she went.

Several maids passed them and smiled cordially.

"And... as you saw last night, the Ballroom."

"Does everything grow in the mornings?" Jade asked "This place is huge! Especially with no one in it."

"Tell me about it."

"I... heard something happened last night." Jade said slowly "Was anyone hurt?"

"Thankfully, no." Henry answered "It's happened quite a few times, but there were normally guards and agents everywhere. But last night there was only one."

"Just one?" Jade raised an eyebrow "What good is one?"

"Apparently really good." The prince laughed slightly "You couldn't see her face or anything, but she could fight!"

"She?"

"Yeah. One girl against seven guys. It was crazy!" He shrugged "But they finally ran... and so did she. I didn't find out who she was."

"So she was like..." Jade scanned her mind for a word.

"She was like an Undercover Cinderella." Henry finished "Suddenly appeared, then at the stoke of midnight ran."

Jade burst out laughing, which scored her a curious look from the Prince "I'm sorry." she said, catching her breath "Just... an undercover Cinderella? Kind of gives you a funny picture, eh?"

Henry chuckled "Yeah I guess it does. It's almost dinner time. You want something to eat?"

"Dinner? Have I been here that long?"

"Mm-hm. That's how long it takes to leisurely walk through the entire castle. From top to bottom."

Jade smiled "So... how did your parents make it to important meeting on time."

"They always set them for late in the afternoons so they had time to make it." they both laughed and Henry shook his head "Nah. There's elevators. And they didn't walk across every floor on their way down." he stuck his hands in his pockets "So... would you like to grab something from the kitchen. Then I can show you the gardens."

"I would love to."

They went to the kitchen where the maids quickly and happily put together two plates of fried chicken, green beans, mashed potatoes with gravy and bicuits.

"All the help here are really happy." Jade commented as she and Henry sat down on a couple of stools that were at the counter.

"Yeah. Everyone here is like family." The Prince took a sip of his water "At least... I think."

Jade glanced at him "You think it's possible the attacks might be an inside job?"

"Kind of. I know everyone here pretty well, but..." he shook his head "Greed can cause people to do things they wouldn't do otherwise."

"Yeah." Jade looked down at the plate of food "It's hard to think that someone close to you could actually be trying to kill you."

"Exactly." Henry started pushing his food around on his plate subconsciously "Has that ever happened to you?"  
"No. Thankfully." She took a deep breath then took a bit of her potatoes "Whoa, this is good." she said before she could stop herself,

Henry chuckled "Glad you like it. It's my personal favorite."

"What's life without fried chicken?" Jade teased "Or potatoes... and everything else good."

"Well, you know what they say." Henry said "The world would be a better place-"

"If there weren't so many brussle sprouts in it." Jade finished with them.

The servants looked over at the couple and smiled as they laughed.

"They are so cute." One whispered.

"I know." Another answered. Then they got back to work.

**(Sorry. Lame chapter. Probably boring too. I was trying to get you a little more familiar with Henry... make you love him. Well, the next chapter will be up soon. Thank you for all your reviews! Laterz!)**


	6. The Garden and a Surprise Rescue

"Well," Henry said as they finished their dinner "Would you like to see the gardens?"

Jade nodded "Yes, I would."

The two stood up, told the servants good bye and left the kitchen.

"Mind if I ask you a question?" Jade asked as the leisurely walked down a long hall.

"Not a bit, My lady." Henry answered teasingly.

Jade chuckled "I went to the baker this morning and he started talking..." she noticed Henry roll his eyes and shake his head "He said that this kingdom had it's own agency,"

"That baker." The Prince huffed "He couldn't stay quiet to save his life. But, yes. This kingdom does have an agency." he stuck his hands in his pockets "Would... you like to see the hall of the deceased agents?"

Jade nodded "If I can."

Henry smiled "We thought it'd be okay since they're dead and no one can hurt them." he pointed to a door to show the way "It's a nice way to honor those who have risked their lives to keep the royal family safe. They're kind of like the soldiers... just _way _cooler."

Jade couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her throat. Prince Henry was _nothing _like what she had thought he would be when she first started this mission. He was so much sweeter and extremely funny.

She quickly pushed the thought from her mind... again.

"Here we are." Henry announced, pushing open a set of large double doors "The hall of Agents."

Jade's eyes widened as she saw the lines of pictures, going from the ceiling to the floor "Wow. How long has this agency been going?"

"I like to tease people and say since the B.C's, but that's not entirely accurate." Henry chuckled "It started before there was electricity though."

Jade slowly moved down the line of pictures. Some of the people were old and gray. Some were probably in their mid-thirties or forties. Beneath each photo was plaque that told their names, what mission they were on, and how they had died.

There were actually quite a few of them that had died of old age.

"Ooh. Look at this one." Jade said "Joined for at age of twenty-five. Served seventy years. Died of bullet wound." she looked up at the prince amused "The criminals could have spared him. He wasn't going to last much longer anyways."

Henry laughed as they continued to walk down the hall of portraits.

When they came to one, Jade's eyebrows rose. It was a couple that appeared to be in their mid twenties. The man had black hair and brown eyes while the lady had black hair and lavender eyes.

Jade cocked her head as she stared at them "What...?"

"These two," Henry said "Were the prize jewel of the agency back then." he chuckled slightly "I never knew them, of course. They were killed nearly twenty years ago." he shook his head sadly "They were close to solving a case, and one night they were attacked." he looked over at the girl next to him, then back at the portrait "And... you strangely look a lot like them. But... they didn't have any children... so..."

Jade shook her head then turned to face the Prince "Well, Your Highness. Are we to see the gardens? Before daylight?"

The Prince held up his hand "On one condition. You call me Henry and _not _Your Highness."

Jade thought a moment, then she nodded "Deal."

"Good." He held his hand out to her "Shall we?"

She stared at his hand for a moment, then very slowly placed hers in his "Sure."

"Good." The prince's hand closed around hers' then he led her out to the gardens.

The whole sight was breathtaking.

Roses, Carnations, Calla Lillies and every other flower of every color you could images were in full bloom and happily bobbing their heads in the soft breeze. Inside the patches of flowers were trees. Dogwoods and Redbuds, along with weeping cherries and willows. And it was the time of year which they all were showing off their bright pink, purple and white flowers. Small lights hung from the trees and lined the paths, giving it a warm glow.

"Do you like it?" Henry whispered.

Jade nodded slowly, still taking it all in "It's... beautiful. How did I miss it last night?"

"The lights weren't on." He gently tugged on her hand "Come on. There's something I want to show you." he led her down one of the paths. About fifty yards back was a white pavilion covered in climbing roses. It also had lights along the ceiling and posts.

It was big enough for two people to dance in and no more.

"My Parents had this built for their first anniversary." Henry said "And for when they threw balls." he rolled his eyes slightly "They thought it was terribly romantic."

Jade laughed softly "It is." then she spotted a wooden box that blended in with the pavilion seats "What's that?"

Henry held up a finger then walked over to box and opened it. He messed around on the inside for a moment, and a second later, soft music began to play from some speakers that were hidden somewhere in the roof.

He stood up and turned to face Jade "May I?"

"Did you forget I can't dance?" Jade asked slightly teasing.

"I can't either." He held his hand out to her once again "May I, Miss Hannah?"

She'd almost forgotten he thought her name was Hannah! She smiled "If your toes don't mind, Mr. Henry."

"Not in the slightest."

Then, the slow dance began. For a while, they watched their feet carefully, but finally fell into step with each other.

"I'm not sure this is the Waltz," Jade said with a smile "But I think it'll work."

Henry nodded as he smiled down at her "Definitely."

The dance continued in silence as the two just stared at each other, seeming to forget the rest of the world.

Several moments later, the music finally came to an end, but the two didn't move back.

Henry couldn't explain that feeling that kept pulling at him... Jade neither.

Very slowly, the gap between them became smaller and smaller.

"How charming." A voice growled, causing the two to jumped back.

Standing outside the pavilion were the same seven from the night before.

"Run!" Henry suddenly shouted. He grabbed Jade's hand and pulled her out of the pavilion and down a path.

"Get them!" one of the men shouted, then the whole group took off after the couple.

"_You are so stupid!" _Henry mentally kicked himself _"You know how dangerous it is right now! And you get an innocent girl involved!"_

As they ran, Jade slowly pulled her hand out of the Prince's then jumped behind a bush.

A attackers ran past, not noticing she was there.

"Alright. Let's get this over with." she pushed the two buttons on her watch that made the men of her skirt roll back up and her pumps turn back into boots. She quickly took off the hoodie, pulled up her black hood and mask, then jumped out of the bushes and ran after the others

Henry skid to a stop "Hannah?" he looked around quickly "Oh-no. Where did she go?"

"Your Highness." The same man that usually spoke said "Such a pleasure to see you without a crowd."

The other men laughed evilly.

"Say good bye, Your Highness." The man pulled out a gun and cocked it.

"Good Bye, Your Highness." Jade said as she dropped from a tree and grabbed the man's hand. Then she spun around and slung the guy over her shoulder to the ground and grabbed the gun from his hand "I do know how to use this." she said, standing between the men and the Prince "The first one that takes a step forward or reach for another gun will pay... dearly."

The men hesitated for a moment, waiting for their leader to give a command.

"Let's go." the man growled, then he and his crew took off running.

"_Well, that was easy." _Jade thought as she watched the men run _"Too easy."_

"Thank you." Henry said "You saved my life... again."

Somewhere a clock began to chime midnight.

Jade sighed "Excuse me." then she ran.

"Hannah." Henry suddenly remembered "Have to find Hannah," then he backtracked, calling the girl's name.

Jade ran as fast as she could back to where her hoodie was. Her clothes were reverted back to the way they were before, then she quickly fell back into the bush. Not her favorite Idea, but her only one.

"Hannah!" Henry called.

"Over here!" Jade answered "I'm kind of stuck."

The prince hurried over to her "What happened?"

"While we were running, I tripped and fell into the bush. Now I'm stuck."

"I'm glad they didn't hurt you." Henry quickly grabbed her arms and pulled her up "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes." Jade nodded "I'm fine. Are you?"

"Mm-hm. That agent showed up again."

"Well, it's been a long night. I need to get home." Jade pulled a leaf out of her hair.

"Are you sure?" Henry asked a bit uncertain "They may not have left. I can send a guard with you." Speaking of guards. He was going to have to find out where they went.

"They were after you, not me." She smiled gently "I need to go."

The Prince walked her to the front door of the castle "Will you be at the ball tomorrow night?"

"I plan on it." She looked towards the town "See you later... Henry."

"Good night, Hannah." He watched as she walked away. He shook his head slowly "I hope she'll be alright." Then he slowly walked back into the palace.

**Jade walked through **the town, her mind on the Prince and their evening. There were times it seemed like he forgot he was a prince and just became a normal boy.

She smiled as she pulled the bobby pins out of her hair "He's definitely different."

She gasped as her arms were suddenly pinned harshly behind her back.

"Agent Jade." A man whispered "You've been getting in our way."

Seven more men stepped out of the bushes, their weapons drawn.

"_All eight of them are here!" _Jade thought, then she groaned _"Jade! You should have been paying attention instead of thinking!" _She jabbed her toe down on the man's instep. But he didn't loosen his hold. If anything, it got tighter.

"We have orders to get rid of you." The man holding her laughed "And it looks like tonight's the night."

Jade pulled against the person holding her but he was too strong. She put her ear down to she shoulder, using her shoulder to flip on her earpiece "Cognito! I need help! Now!" there was no answer "Cognito?" Still no answer. She groaned in frustration "Where is he?"

One of the men held up his gun "Bye bye."

"Let her go!" A person with a thick English accent shouted.

The gang spun around to see a person that was dressed like a ninja standing in the shadows.

"Who are you?" The man holding Jade growled.

"Let her go." The new-comer said again.

"Make us!" One of the other men pulled up is gun and shot it.

The ninja simply leaned out of the way "If you insist." then he leapt into action.

Jade couldn't help but smile as she watched him knock the guns out of their hands. Two minutes later, seven of the men were laying on the ground, the only on left was the one holding Jade.

"Let her go now." The ninja demanded.

"Never." The man growled.

Jade gritted her teeth then slammed her heel down as hard as she could on the man's foot.

"Ow!" He cried in pain.

A slight chuckled escaped the ninja's throat right before he leapt forward, grabbed the man's shirt and flung him away from Jade "Now leave!"

The eight men scrambled to their feet then hurried away.

"Thank you." Jade said "I... was doomed."

The ninja turned to face her and smiled "It was my pleasure, Ma'am." he gently placed a hand on her shoulder "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes. Thank you." Jade nodded "I... need to get home."

"Will you be alright on your own?"

"I'll be paying more attention this time." she smiled "Thanks again." then she walked away.

The ninja watched her go and smiled "Pretty girl." then he ran away.

**At the T.S.M. **Agents were walking around talking companionably to each other or preparing for their next case when the side door to the base was slammed open, then closed again so hard it broke the arm that closed the door slowly. The resounding **BOOM! **That echoed through the halls made everyone freeze.

A second later, the sound was followed by a "**COGNITO!**"

The agents looked at each other worried. They knew exactly who that was.

Jade stormed down the hall towards the Director's office. Anyone in her way quickly fled to avoid being run over.

When she reached Cognito's office, she didn't even bother with the door knob, she just slammed the door open "Fredrick Ian Cognito!" she snapped "Where were you?"

Cognito looked up at the girl "What do you mean?"

Jade's hands slammed down on the desk, causing the director to jump and scoot back a little "You were supposed to be available! I needed help and I couldn't get through to you! Have you forgotten? _Never _leave an agent without a means of backup!"

Several agents were peeking in the office listening.

"I was in a really bad situation." Jade continued through gritted teeth "And if he hadn't showed up, I'd probably be dead!"

"Who's 'he'?"

"I don't know. He was dressed like a ninja and that's all I can tell you." Jade shook her head "That's beside the point." her lavender eyes show fire at the man before her "It's a good thing you're retiring soon, 'cause if you _ever _do that to me again... You're not going to make it to the retirement date!" with that, she stormed from the room.

The agents who were listening in cringed. They all knew that Jade would never hurt a fellow Agent. But when she was mad, no one dared argue with her.

Jade walked into her room and to blow off the last bit of her steam, slammed the door.

She was tired. Exhausted more like it. She walked over to her bed and sat down "I'll have to apologize tomorrow." she sighed, falling back on her pillow "But right now, I'm too tired to do anything else." she stared at her ceiling for a long moment "When they attacked in the garden, they weren't after the prince." she mused "They were after me. How do they know me? Outside of my disguise. And who saved my life?"

She thought over those things for a long time til her mind eventually wandered to the garden and the Prince... the pavillion.

With a groan, she rolled over onto her stomach and buried her face in her pillow "What were you thinking Jade? He's a prince. You're an agent! The two lives just don't go together. And they never will."

"**Did you make **it?" The Prince asked.

The ninja pushed back his hood and shook out his blond hair "Yes, Sir. I did." he answered.

Prince Henry nodded "Good. I'd hate for an innocent girl to be harmed on my account."

**(Here's a pretty exciting chapter in exchange for the last one. Did you like the Ninja guy? Well, next chapter is ball number two!... and a heart wrenching surprise.)**


	7. Another Attack

The next morning, Jade slowly made her way to Cognito's office and rapped on the door "Sir?"

"What?" Cognito answered gruffly.

"Can I come in?"

"If you open the door."

Jade let out a huff of air. He wasn't having a good day.

She slowly pushed the door open "I... just wanted to apologize for shouting last night. It was a long day... and night."

"Don't worry, Jade." Cognito said flatly "I know you well enough. Are you considering laying off the case?"

"Are you kidding!?" Jade exclaimed "Never! It's too close to Henry's coronation to stop now."

For the first time since she'd entered, the Director looked up at her, an eyebrow raised.

She cringed as she realized her slip "I meant... the Prince."

"I needed to talk to you about the Prince." Cognito said as he stood from his seat "Sit."

Jade obeyed and watched as the man picked up a newspaper from the top of his filing cabinet.

"Your job has just gotten a bit more difficult." Cognito continued "You have more than one person to look out for." he slapped the newspaper down.

Jade looked down at the paper and what she saw made her heart jumped into her throat.

**Prince Henry Announces Engagement to **

**Childhood Sweetheart, Princess Annabel.**

"Uh..." Jade shook her head "When... did this happen?"

"This morning." Cognito answered, noticing her strange behavior.

"This morning?" Jade squeaked. She shook her head slowly "Are you sure?"

The director's eyebrows raised "It's sitting under your nose, Jade."

She took a deep breath then released it slowly "I'm... on it. One hundred percent." she stood from her seat, her eyes glued to the newspaper as if she expected it to change "I'd better go... get ready for the ball... tonight." she slowly turned and walked from the room, her mind in a fog.

Agent Jones watched as she passed "What is up with her?" she mumbled, then she followed the girl to her room.

Not knowing she had a follower, Jade walked into her room and fell onto her bed.

Henry was engaged? This morning?

The feeling of betrayal was so strong it almost made her want to just curl up and stay there. But her detective side kicked in and the desire to hurry up and complete the mission

"Jade?" Agent Jones said gently "Are you alright?"

The girl looked over at her and sighed "Yeah. I guess." she shook her head "How do you tell someone they were stupid without ruining their self-esteem?"

Miriam Jones chuckled "Depends on who you're trying to tell. You or the Prince?"

"Me." Jade answered "How is it that no matter how hard to try, the simplest things can break down the wall you worked so hard to build?"

"You fell for him, didn't you?"

"I tried not to!" Jade groaned in frustration "It just happened! And... he's so different from what I imaged, He just acts like a normal guy. Sometimes, it almost seems as if he forgets he's the prince. He's funny. He's sweet..."

"And you got it bad." Jones mumbled "Jade, you're not going to pull out of the case, are you?"

"No. No no no." She sat up and pushed her bangs out of her face "I started this case and I'm going to end it... soon."

Agent Jones smiled and nodded in satisfaction "You are an amazing detective. You can do it."

"Thanks." Jade smiled slightly "Now, I have to go get ready for that ball tonight, My guess, lunatics are on the guest list."

"**Be sure you're **ready." Prince Henry said as he fixed his suit "The Coronation is the day after tomorrow, so they're going to stop at nothing to succeed this time."

"I know." The blond haired Ninja answered with a slight smile as he leaned against the wall "I'll be right in the middle of the ballroom." then he chuckled "But if that one Agent shows up I may not have to fight."

Prince Henry shrugged "True. But still be ready. The Double-A is getting a little desperate and we've already lost too many agents as it is."

"I know, Sir. I'll be ready."

The Prince smiled as he patted the other young man's shoulder "I know you will, Spear. Just be careful."

Spear nodded as he straightened the collar of his suit "I will."

**As the ballroom **began to fill up with people, Prince Henry stood off to the side searching for _one _person. When she finally walked through the doors, he smiled and made his way over to her "Hello, Hannah."

Jade spun around "Your Highness." she said with a curtsy.

Henry's eyebrows rose "Wha... Hi. How are you?"

"I'm... okay." Jade managed a small smile "Uh... what about you?"

"Fair." He stared at her curiously. Why was she acting so strange? Maybe she was still a bit nervous from the attack last night. Not that he could blame her. But she wasn't acting nervous or scared. She seemed upset about something.

"So..." she finally ventured "I heard about your... engagement."

"Engagement?" Henry's eyebrows rose "Oh... ye-ah. I guess... I am." he shook his head slightly "I think."

Jade couldn't help but smile "You mean you don't know if you are or not? According to the paper it's your childhood sweetheart, Princess Annabel."

Henry's eyes suddenly widened and his mouth formed an 'O' "_That _engagement."

Jade cocked her head. That was definitely odd.

Henry chuckled nervously "Would you care to dance, Hannah?"

"But your Fiancee."

"Is not here." he pasted on a smile "Please." he held his hand out to her, his eyes slightly pleading.

"Alright." she finally sighed, then she slipped her hand into his.

A slight smile crossed his face as he led her to the floor.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the starting position, trying _not _to look up into his eyes.

As the music started, they immediately fell into step with each other.

Henry watched her as she stared off to the side, avoiding looking into his face.

"Hannah." he said gently.

She barely glanced at him "Hm?"

"I wanted to tell you something."

This time she looked up at him, her lavender eyes slightly sad. When she didn't say anything, he continued "These past few days have been some of the best times of my life... with you. And I..."

He was cut off as several of the ballroom windows shattered. Glass flew across the floor as several people screamed and scattered.

The eight men from the previous night leapt through the windows into the room.

Henry pushed Jade behind him, then she quickly backed up to the wall "Cognito." she said urgently into her earpiece "Agents! Now!" but there was no answer "Cognito!" she hissed.

But the Director still didn't answer "That's it. He's dead."

She saw an elderly man grab Henry's arm and lead him towards the exit.

She could tell that the man wasn't taking him away to hurt him but to protect him "At least someone's on top of the game." then she quickly slipped away.

"Prince Henry!" Double-A shouted, his voice echoing around the room "Where is he?"

The people cowered slightly, all mumbling that they didn't know.

"Come out!" the man continued to shout "NOW!"

At that exact moment, two figures dropped to the floor side by side. One Jade, the other the Ninja.

They glanced at each other surprised for a second but quickly turned their to the group in front of them.

Double-A's eyebrows were raised as he scrutinized the pair who happened to be dressed very similar. He raised his hand in the air and snapped his fingers. His men immediately ran towards the two.

Without waiting a moment longer, Jade prang forward and intercepted some of them while Spear took the rest, not including Double-A who was simply watching.

Spear grabbed one of the men by his shirt front and hurled him across the room as Jade leapt into the air, her foot kicking two of the mens' jaws.

The people standing around the ballroom watched in amazement as the two disguised people fought the attackers.

Spear flipped one onto the floor the spun around to take another one, but was halted as Jade suddenly slammed into him "Whoa!" he grabbed her elbows to steady both of them.

"Sorry." Jade stammered with a nervous smile.

He chuckled slightly, his aqua colored eyes sparking with amusement "It's expected when you're fighting."

Jade blinked "Fighting. Right." then she spun around and laid a punch into one of the men who came running up.

Throughout the fight, she'd tried several times to get a hold of her Director. But there had been no success.

Double-A had been watching the whole time, and it soon became clear that there was no may his men were going to get past the agents "Go!" he shouted.

His men ran for the exits, but Spear dropped in front of them "I think not." he said, his eyes narrowing.

No matter where they ran, the ninja was always jumping in their way.

Jade couldn't help the small smile that crept across her face as she watched the boy run and jump all over the room _"He's kind of cute. Despite the fact you can't see his face."_

The only thing you could see of him was his eyes and the tips of his blond hair.

Double-A's ire flew and he clenched his fist. He knew a _good _agent's weakness. And it was obvious that that boy was a good agent.

He spun around, and before anyone could blink, he grabbed Jade's shoulders.

Jade winced at the grip "Let me go!" she hissed. She tried stomping her heel down on his foot, but like the night before, it did no good.

"You're in my way!" Double-A shouted. His grip on Jade's shoulder's tightened, then he slammed her into the wall as hard as he could.

Jade's head crashed into the stone wall, then she sank to the floor.

Spear spun around, his eyes wide "Oh no." he ran over to where the girl was laying unconscious.

Double-A laughed "Pathetic!" then he and his men jumped out the windows and were gone.

"Hey." Spear said as he gently shook Jade's shoulders "Wake up."

Jade groaned slightly.

"Come on. Speak." He was seriously having to resist the urge to remove the hood and mask to see who the girl _really _was. But he had a feeling that would be a bad idea.

Jade's eyes slowly fluttered open and she stared up at him "Where'd they go?" she groaned as she started to sit up.

Spear put a hand on her shoulder to keep her from moving "They left. Are you alright?"

Jade slid her hand to the back of her head and winced "Yeah. Just bruised." this time, Spear allowed her to sit up "Thank goodness my hair was in a bun." she chuckled wryly.

Spear's eyes lit up and he stood to his feet "Here." he held his hand down to her. She accepted it and was slowly pulled up "You're a good fighter." he commented.

Jade smiled as she rubbed the back of her head again "So are you." she glanced up at him "I... should go."

"Are you sure it's safe for you to go alone?"

"They've done their damage." Jade shook her head as her eyes began to burn with anger "They had better not try anything." she blew out a breath "Thank you." then she walked out the exit.

Spear stared after her. Why did she look so familiar? He shook his head then ran from the room.

Jade reentered the ballroom, redressed in the long purple ballgown, about the time Henry entered from the other side.

When he spotted her, he immediately ran to her side "Are you alright?" he asked "I'm afraid I had to leave. Where were you?"

"I made a quick escape to the ladies." Jade answered with a grin "Not even criminals are brave enough to enter _that _territory."

Henry laughed with relief "I'm glad you weren't hurt."

Jade smiled _"I'm glad you think I wasn't hurt." _she thought.

Henry bowed "May I?"

"I suppose." Jade nodded slightly. Boy how she would love to go home and lay down!

**When Jade reached **the base, she fell onto her bed. The Headache was almost more than she could bear.

She had visited the Base's doctor just to make sure there was no real damage. He had assured her that there was none, just a large bruise that would heal.

"Double-A." She whispered to herself "He has got a grip!" she stared at the ceiling as she rethought the past few days, ever since she'd started the mission.

Just then, a thought struck her "Wait a minute." she jumped out of her bed and ran down the hall.

There weren't many agents around so she ran straight to her destination. The computer room.

The one room in the entire base that was 'Off Limits' to her: The computer room.

She tried the door knob but of course, it was locked.

"Alright." she muttered as she pulled a bobby pin from her hair. Ten seconds later the knob was unlocked. Then, she turned her attention to the password box "Can nothing be easy?" with a shake of her head she pried off the plastic covering till she could see the wires inside "Okay. Where's the red wire?" she quickly grabbed the wire and broke it, being sure not to touch the ends. After breaking a couple of other wires and connecting them to other places, the door came open "And I thought this was going to be hard." she straightened up and dusted her hands off on her skirt "Bad when an Agency's Computer Room is as easy to break into as a Federal Prison." she quickly slipped inside and closed the door behind her.

She quickly booted up the systems, hacking through the passwords as they came up. Finally, she gained access to the files.

She located the pictures that had been taken with her earring/cameras and started leafing through them, scanning each one carefully. When she got to the ones after she met Henry, she noticed a figure looking in a window.

She zoomed in the picture till she could make out the face "No way." she quickly leafed through the others, spotting the same person in nearly all of them. He was either standing in the shadows, looking in a window, or peeking from behind a doorway.

"I don't believe this." She whispered to herself. Just then, her attention was drawn to a smaller screen to her left where a red blinking dot was. She stared at it for a long moment.

It looked like a tracker, but it wasn't moving. After several seconds she realized that it was right where she was.

She looked down at the purple necklace that was hanging around her neck. With a vicious yank, she tore it off "I guess we'll find out."

She dropped it onto the floor then brought the heel of her shoe down as hard as she could on top of it.

The necklace shattered into a million pieces and the red light on the screen went out.

Jade sat down in a chair and shook her head as she relooked at the picture of the person hiding near the ballroom "Cognito."

**(Sorry folks! This past Sun-Wed I had _no _time to type! But here's the next chapter!**

**This story appears to nearly be over. So sad, but all good (or bad) things must come to an end. I'm prediction one, maybe two more chapters. **

**Thank you so much for your reviews, comments, and advice. I appreciate all of it!)**


	8. A High Ride

**Jade stared at **the image of her director. The man who had basically raised her was the same man who had tried to kill her!

She put her head in her hands "I cannot believe this." she groaned.

Her guess was, that since Cognito was retiring soon he wanted something bigger.

"But how is he planning on getting the kingdom?" she looked back at the computer screen and flipped back through the scenes "Wait a minute." she froze on a picture in which the man was looking in a window "This is _after _the attack." her eyes widened "Henry!"

**She ran towards **the castle, the very definite sound of a helicopter reached her ears. She put on a burst of speed, mentally kicking herself for not thinking to change out of the ballgown first.

She ran around the castle to the back and skid to a stop.

Henry's arms were tied behind his back and a man was pulling into into the helicopter, a hand clasped firmly over his mouth.

"Oh no." She started running again, as fast as the ankle length dress would allow.

The Chopper started to slowly raise into the air, Prince Henry inside.

"Oh no you don't." Jade put on one final burst of speed and jumped, grabbing onto one of the landing skids. Her grasp slipped slightly, but she was able to pull herself up.

The helicopter flew high into the air and over the town.

Jade watched as the scenery passed, not sure where they were headed.

About fifteen minutes later, it came to a rest on top of a building... a _really _tall building. As in, seventy-five stories tall, building.

The door to the chopper opened and Henry was shoved out, then Cognito stepped out behind him, a black ski mask over his face.

Apparently he was alone, because the Helicopter was empty.

"I hope you're not afraid of heights, Your Highness." The man growled "Because the ground comes awful fast."

Jade crawled out from the underside of the chopper and straightened up, neither man noticing her presence.

"I thought I told you not to go Incognito on me." she snapped.

Cognito spun around, his eyes wide.

Henry's expression mirrored the other guy's. Completely shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Cognito growled.

Jade glared "I'm doing my job. And what are you doing, Cognito?"

Henry took a slight step away from the man. Hannah knew this guy?

"I'm getting what I deserve!" Cognito shouted.

"The only thing you deserve is a pile of pea mush in a jail cell!" Jade snapped "Why are you doing this? Everyone looked up to you! They respected you! Why would you turn on them? Where are they anyways?"

"Since you're not going to live to pass on the details anyways," Cognito answered "They're in an old mine just south of here."

Henry watched as Jade shook her head.

She was trying desperately to be more mad then hurt. But it was hard when the only father you'd ever known was planning on killing you.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. A second later they snapped back open and her eyebrows lowered "I may not be leaving this rooftop, Cognito. But neither are you!"

With a snort, Cognito pulled out a pistol "Wanna bet?" he lunged for her and she quickly flipped out of the way, wishing for the hundredth time she was in her fighting clothes.

She spun around and kicked his gun from his hand.

Henry watched in frozen shock as the battle commenced.

Cognito was quite agile for his size and weight while Jade was having a harder time due to the frills around her feet.

Cognito grabbed Jade's hands and pushed her back till her heels were at the edge of the roof "You were a good agent, Jade. Just like your parents." then he shoved her back.

Jade's hand grasped the edge of the roof as she dangled in the air "What do you mean, my parents?" she growled as she tried desperately to find a foot hole, but her shoe just kept getting tangled in the hem of her dress.

Cognito smirked "Oh, I never told you?" he leaned towards her "I killed your parents."

"What!?" Jade froze as she looked up at him "You..."

"Your parents worked for that other agency." The man said "There was a prize going out to who could solve a case first, A large sum of money. Your parents were getting too close, so I exterminated them."

"For money?!" Jade stared at the man in disbelief. So that picture that was hanging on the wall in the castle. That young couple... had been her parents!

Henry started pulling at the ropes that held his hands behind his back.

"Why did you even put me on the case?" Jade asked as her feet continued their search for something to push herself up with.

"I needed a good excuse for you to suddenly... die, per say." Cognito answered "I knew you'd start figuring something was wrong one I retired then suddenly became king. So I had to get rid of you."

Henry managed to reach into his pocket and pull out a small pocket knife, then he began to saw at the ropes.

Cognito grinned as he took a step closer to the edge "It's been a pleasure training you." He raised his foot, ready to bring it down on her hand "Good bye." Before he had a chance to move, a set of hands grabbed his shoulders and hurled him across the roof.

"Leave her alone." Henry growled, then he quickly grabbed Jade's hand and pulled her up "Are you alright?"

"How about asking me that _after _he's tied up." Jade responded as she turned to face the man who was now getting on his feet "Where's your sidekicks?"

A small door in the roof opened and the seven men came out ready.

"They're right here." Cognito smirked.

Jade dropped into a fighting pose "Henry, stay back."

Henry simply raised an eyebrow.

The seven men attacked and Jade met them head on.

One of them grabbed one of her arms and twisted it behind her back.

"Ow." She said through gritted teeth as she kicked one of the others.

The man holding her suddenly groaned and fell to the ground.

"His head is harder than I thought." Henry smiled as he looked at his fist.

Jade stared at him "Ye-ah."

"Watch out." The Prince quickly pushed Jade out of the way then leapt into the air, his feet kicking two of the men in the jaw.

Jade's eyes widened "You... what!?"

"How about we get rid of these guys now and ask questions later."

She nodded in agreement, then they both attacked the men. It wasn't long before they all were laying on the roof unconscious... except for Cognito.

"Where'd he go?" Henry panted.

"The chopper!" Jade answered at the machine started to rise in the air "There is no way he's getting away!"

"Okay." Henry ran and jumped onto the helicopter and climbed through the door. A few seconds later, Cognito came flying back out and onto the roof.

"I will win!" The man shouted as he pulled out another gun and shot it.

Jade jumped back as the bullet whizzed past her head, knocking off the gem to one of her earrings as it did.

"And I will destroy you!" Another bullet left the gun.

Jade cut several flips back as one bullet after the next shot, very aware of the fact that they were striking barely a centimeter away from her.

Henry landed the chopper back down safely then jumped back to the roof and charged at the gunman.

Cognito spun around to face Henry, an evil grin on his face. In barely a second, he held up the pistol and shot.

The young man froze, his expression completely blank.

Jade's face paled as her heart plummeted "No!" she cried as she ran forward "Henry!"

**(Wow. I cannot believe all the reviews on this story! You guys are AWESOME! Laterz!)**


	9. THe End

Henry was sitting on the roof doubled over gripping his side.

Jade dropped to her knees in front of his "Hen..."

He looked up at her "His depth of perception is _way _off."

Now that she was at his level, she could see that he was actually holding his leg, not his side. That made her relax a little.

Cognito was staring at them, trying to figure out if he'd actually hit the young man or not.

"He was aiming for my chest, not my leg." Henry said as he looked down at his wound.

"But his aim seemed pretty accurate when he was aiming at me." Jade whispered, trying to judge how bad the sore in Henry's leg really was.

"He trained you, right?" she looked up at him and nodded "He knows you like the back of his hand. You're not going to be able to take him down. I have to."

"But you're not a trained fighter." Jade argued.

Henry placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed himself into a standing position "I may surprise you."

"But you're hurt."

"I'm fine." He turned to face Cognito "Alright. You missed. And if I were you, I'd turn myself in because you're not going anywhere."

Cognito gritted his teeth "I will win!" he threw his pistol to the ground "And I'll beat you with my bare hands!"

Jade shook her head "Henry, you can't fight him!"

The young man never turned away from him opponent.

Jade ran in front of the Prince and grabbed his shoulders "Listen to me. I've been an agent since I was old enough to crawl! I have fought and defeated some of the biggest people on the face of this earth!" she shook her head slowly "But Fredrick Ian Cognito is the one person that I have never been able to fight and win."

Henry let out a big breath of air "That's because he's the only father you've ever known."

"I'm waiting, Your Highness." Cognito shouted sarcastically.

"I'll be fine. Trust me." he gently pushed her out of the way.

Jade took several steps back, not exactly sure what to do.

Cognito charged the younger man, anger and hatred filling his face. When he was barely a foot away, he pulled out a dagger.

Henry leapt out of the way, barely missing the blade "I thought you said with your bare hands."

"I lied!" The older man sneered, then he attacked again.

Henry grabbed the man's hands and tried to push him back, the blade of the knife was just a few inches away from his throat. One wrong move... he'd be a goner.

Jade shook her head as she watched the desperate battle "That's it. I am _not just standing here._" she grasped the multiple layers of fabric that were around her ankles and tore them till she had a slit up to the middle of her calf, then she tore it off, leaving her skirt eight inches below her knees.

"You never should have messed with me, Henry." Cognito growled as he pushed into the boy "You should have just handed it over quietly."

"You don't know anything about running a kingdom!" Henry replied, still pushing the knife away from him "You don't deserve it!"

Jade ran up behind Cognito and grabbed the back of his shirt collar and twisted it "Let go."

Cognito stiffened then slowly moved the knife away from Henry.

"Drop the knife. Now."

Cognito's hand moved to his side and slowly he started to loosen his grasp "Never!" he suddenly shouted, swinging the knife towards her.

Jade flipped over his head, avoiding the blow "I knew he was going to do that."

Cognito spun back around, his face red with anger.

Jade karate kicked the knife out of his hand, then gabbed his arm and spun around, flipping the man over her back and laying him flat on the ground.

Cognito scrambled to his feet, his fists balled "You will pay for everything!" his fist flew at Henry, who ducked then dealt a blow to the underside of his chin, causing him to step back dazed.

"Look out!" Jade cried as Cognito's heel slid over the edge of the roof "No!" she lunged for him, but was quick enough as the former Director went flailing over the edge. Jade stared down the 750 feet to where Cognito had hit the ground.

"I'm sorry." Henry said quietly "I didn't mean to ki..."

"I know." Jade said as she got to her feet and turned to face the young man "Someone had to do it. I'm just glad that it wasn't me."

Henry smiled then pulled her into a gentle but secure hug.

She sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder "Thank you, Henry."

He tensed slightly then slowly pulled out of the hug "Hann... uh... What's you're real name?"

"It's Jade." She answered "And I have a question for you." she placed her hands on her hips "As many times that you've been attacked, why haven't you ever fought?"

Henry rubbed the back of his head "Because... I was forbidden." when she raised a questioning eyebrow, he sighed "I'm not who you think I am?"

Jade took a step back as his voice suddenly took on an English accent "What do you mean?"

"I'm not Prince Henry." He answered "I'm Agent Spear Knight."

"What!?" Jade shook her head "Spear Knight? But he went missing!"

"That's the story that got started so no one would suspect that I was actually posing as the Prince, who went into hiding." He reached up and took off a short brown wig, letting his blond hair flop over his forehead.

Jade's eyes widened. When she'd thought he'd look cuter with blond hair, she had no idea "So... You're an agent? Not a prince?" she asked, a smile starting to spread across her face.

"Yeah. I am." he chuckled nervously "The _real _prince Henry kept getting onto me for getting a girl's attention while I was pretending to be him." he glanced at her and smiled "But... I couldn't help it."

"So, which Henry's engaged?"

"The other one."

She couldn't help but find this amusing "So which one was I with at the balls and at the castle?"

"Me." He slowly took one of her hands "I'm sorry I'm not the Prince Charming you thought I was."

Jade laughed softly "I didn't fall in love with a Prince Charming." she took a small step forward "I fell in love with the boy _pretending _to be a Prince Charming."

Spear's eyes lit up "I suppose I could say the same about you, Hannah." he pushed a strand of black hair out of her face "Or shall I say, My Undercover Cinderella."

Jade smiled as the gap between them became smaller, then she suddenly gasped and jumped back "Your leg!"

Spear raised an eyebrow "What about it?" honestly, his leg was the last thing on his mind. He had been so close!

"You need to get it checked out before it gets infected... or worse."

Spear shook his head "It's fine."

"If I know agents, which I do," Jade retorted "They never tell the truth about their injuries."

He chuckled, still keeping a tight grip on her hand "Fine, I'll get it checked when we get back."

"Then let's go." she walked towards the chopper dragging Spear behind her "Oh yeah." she pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open, then speed dialed Agent Jones. After telling her the story and everything, Jones said that she would send some agents to collect Cognito's body.

Jade hung up and stuck the phone back in her pocket "Glad I don't have to do that either."

Spear was just staring at her, a funny expression on his face. It was like a mixture between annoyed, anxious and impatient "Let's go."

"Jade." Spear said with a shake of his head "Can you please just wait."

She turned and looked up at him "We really should go tell the Prince that it's over."

He shook his head "And we will. There's just something I _have _to do first before it kills me."

Jade's eyebrows lurched "And what is that?"

Spear pulled her up to him then bent down and kissed her.

"**And now, I **would like to present the people who made it possible for me to be standing here today." King Henry said to the people "Agent Spear Knight, who saved my life by protection and by taking my place." he smiled as he patted his friend's back "And Agent Jade, who saved both of us."

Jade smiled as she stepped forward.

"I owe both of you my life." Henry said as he shook their hands "Thank you."

Spear nodded "It's our job." he winked at Jade "And besides, I owe you for allowing me to take your place for a few days."

"That you do." Henry chuckled, then he turned back to face the people "The T.S.M and our kingdom's own agency have joined forces and will now be working together under the direction of Spear Knight and Jade." he nodded at the two "Go enjoy the ball." then he went to go talk to his Fiancee.

Spear took Jade's hand and led her down to the floor where Agent Jones was waiting.

"Congratulations, Jade." She beamed "And you too, Spear."

"Thank you." the couple said.

"I have something for you." Jones held out a small folded piece of paper "See ya."

Jade slowly unfolded it then gasped right before she burst out laughing. It was a picture of the kiss on the rooftop.

Spear stared at the photo "How on earth did she get that?"

Jade shook her head "My earrings had hidden cameras in them, and you happened to hit the shutter button when you had my wrist." she folded the picture and stuck it in her pocket.

Spear chuckled "Would you care to dance?"

"I would love to."

It wasn't too long after that that Jade and Spear got married, officially giving Jade the first last name she'd ever had.

And, I suppose you could say they lived happily ever after, considering that their Secret Agents.

But yeah, they were happy.

The End.

**(It's over. I might cry! But once you end one story, that just means there's another one to be written! And to answer CrazyGirl, this is a random idea that popped into my head one day while I was washing dishes :P I thought it was cool so I wrote it! I'm glad you all enjoyed it. All your reviews and favorites are what made this story worth writing! Thanks again every one!)**


End file.
